I remember
by Anabelle-Love
Summary: Elena becomes a vampire and finally remembers.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.

AN: Hey guys! This is my first VD-fanfiction. And since I'm a huge Delena fan, this story refers to one of my favorite scenes.

"Stefan, I'd like to ask you something." I said nervously.

"Of course, honey, anything." I prepared myself for what I was about to say. It wasn't nothing.

"Would you make me a vampire? I've been thinking about it a lot. And with a lot, I mean for the last few months. Since Klaus is dead, there's no need of me being human at all. And I want to be with you forever. I love you, Stefan." I was controlling my voice from trembling. I've prepared this speech a long time ago, but I've been saying it in my head every day.

"You have to think about this, it's not for a while. Once you become a vampire, you can't go back. Or you'll die." Just the answer I expected. I have thought about this so many times.

"I have thought about it. I want to be like you."

"Ok. I understand that there's no way I could talk you out of this? I know you love me and you know I love you, but I don't want you to regret it."

"Let's do it tonight! I can't wait, I know it's weird, but... I just want to be with you."

Me and Stefan had a great evening together. We went to the Grill for dinner, afterward we came home to watch some TV. I haven't been paying much attention to the news, mostly I've been thinking about what it would be as a vampire. Would I really be able to switch off my feelings, just as Stefan and Damon have told me? Would I be really that dangerous to everyone around me? I promised myself I won't. I will not allow myself to be a monster.

Stefan turned off the TV and started to kiss my earlobe and my neck. I smiled to myself and kissed him too. Obviously I closed my eyes, but I shocked when Damon's face showed in my head. I shook my head and felt Stefan squeeze my hands disapprovingly. I looked at him, smiled and kissed him to calm him down. But in my head was everything different. Damon's face kept showing up and so I decided to get up from the couch and went to my room followed by Stefan.

"You're not ready."

"Yes, I am ready, really. I just... I don't know what happened. Nothing, probably."

"Ok. Lay down."

Stefan's fangs showed and he bit his hand. I saw the blood come and I licked it. It tasted pretty nice so I took more. After a while he took his hand away and I looked at him. And that was the last thing I saw as a human.

Stefan looked at me, kissed me and then everything went black.

I was lying on my bed, I felt that. I remember everything from before everything darkened. I knew I was in my room. I opened my eyes and before I could do anything a pair of strong hands put me in his embrace. It felt wrong, so I sped up to the other side of the room. Stefan was staring at me with question marks instead of eye pupils.

I quickly came over to him and kissed him, but the strange feeling didn't go away. I decided to ignore it. After a proper welcome to the vampire-world we've decided to go to Bonnie's place, so she could make me a ring so I could walk in the sunlight. She was looking at me with her observing look like if she was making sure it was still me, Elena Gilbert.

After she made me a ring, I went to Caroline. We talked all evening about being a vampire. She told me how lucky I was to have Stefan to help me "adjust". But there was a part of me that doubted that. I was very sad and unsure about myself. Do I love Stefan? Does Stefan love me? I was confused, I never doubted Stefan's or my own feelings. Is this also some kind of vampire-thing?

After we came from Caroline, I decided to go to the Boarding house. Stefan said he wanted to go and hunt, but I didn't want to. When I knocked on the door no one opened it for me, so I opened it myself. It wasn't locked, but I thought it would be kind of rude to just come in.

"_Damon?" I said Stefan's brother's name and I saw him on the other side of the corridor._

"_Hi, Elena! How do you feel? Would you like to sit down?" I heard Damon said. I walked to the living room like a zombie. In my head there was a scene._

"_Cute PJ's." Damon was sitting on the parapet in my room. I just came from the corridor in my home. In my mouth I tasted toothpaste, apparently I went from the bathroom._

"_I'm tired, Damon."_

"_I brought you this." he said and I could see my necklace filled with vervain. Why did he have it? _

"_I thought that was gone. Thank you." I said. I suddenly remembered – Damon and Stefan just saved me from Rose and Trevor. Damon shook his head. I tried to reach for it, but Damon didn't want to give it to me and he pulled his hand away. _

"_Please, give it back." I felt unsafe without my necklace. _

"_I just have to say something."_

"_Why do you have to say it with my necklace?"_

"_Because what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've said in my life." I didn't understand why he said that. But I had a feeling. And I didn't like it. _

"_Damon, don't go there." I said. _

"_I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it. I love you, Elena." I looked in his eyes. I saw he meant what he just said. Damon Salvatore loves me. "And it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't do this – I don't deserve you. But my brother does." He looked me in the eyes and kissed my forehead. _

I woke up. I was lying on the couch and Damon was looking at me. In his gray eyes I saw worry and fear. I sat up and stroke his hair.

"I'm fine, Damon. It was just a flashback." But I couldn't look at him. Tears started to roll over my cheeks. Stefan's older brother held me in his arms and I knew that this was the right place to be. Because that weird feeling was gone.


End file.
